Protect Law
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law is safe where he is. He isn't human. Luffy has found the One Piece and staying on an island he bought with his friend, Law. He is keeping him safe from all the Pirates and the person hunting for him. Eustass Kid winds up on the island. Will he be able to remain hidden? Will others find out? What will they do? Yaoi M/M Don't like? Don't read.
1. Rain

**Rain**

It was pouring down rain as Law hurried home. He was worried about making it home in time and about being seen. It was hard to walk but he was managing. He couldn't believe that the most notorious Pirates of the sea were visiting their small town. They had enough problems without them. The Marines were already onto them about their secrets.

As soon as he made it inside, Law stripped his soaked clothes, not caring where they landed. He fell to his knees and looked down. His feet were already looking like a tale. _I need to get to the bathroom. I have to before it happens._

It took a good few minutes to crawl to the bathroom. The pain was there and Law grimaced. It was always like that. Once in the bathroom, he turned on the faucet on to the tub and let the water fill it up. Making sure it was full and warm, Law turned off the water and lifted his body onto the side of the tub. Slowly, he placed his already transformed feet into the water. The change was immediate.

His toned, tan legs turned into a tail. It was black but shone gold in the light. The fins on the bottom of it were a mixture of blue, black, and gold. Law sunk cautiously into the water and his whole body changed as it sunk down. The same black-gold scales were present on other places along his body, webbing between his fingers, gills along the sides of his neck, and his ears turned ridged at the back. They were a see-through, light blue at the tips.

Law let out a breath he had been holding at the pain he felt. It always hurt just a bit to go through the change. He just couldn't get used to the pain. Law relaxed, leaning back in the tub. It wasn't the sea, but it was good enough. Through the pouring rain, he could hear the ocean. He wasn't living far from it.

A knock on his front door startled him out of his thoughts. "Who's there?" He couldn't be sure if it was one of the town's people or a Pirate.

"It's me, Sanji. Can I come in?" Law allowed the other to enter. He called from the bathroom to let him know where he was. "Was it the rain, again? You need to get an umbrella." Law pouted. "I'm glad you made it home safely."

"Yeah. I almost didn't." Law sighed. "I hate having to be cautious when there's Pirates around. But, I'm glad that the village has allowed me to continue staying here."

Sanji smiled. "Well, we don't have any other doctor than you. Chopper's learning from you, though." The thought of the kid brought a smile to Law's face. The kid was dedicated to becoming a doctor for the village in case Law was needed and couldn't make it.

"Are the Pirates going to leave sometime soon?" Sanji shook his head. Law groaned. That information made Law's mood sour. "They need to hurry up and leave soon."

"They need a doctor. Their first mate went to the office after you left. Chopper told him that you had left and that he could help if needed." Sanji took a drag of his cigarette. "The man told him that he could wait for you to come back tomorrow. It must not be that serious if he can wait till tomorrow."

""It seems like I have no choice. They do need to pay, though." Law noticed the way Sanji was looking at him. "Sanji, we have been over this. I don't like you the same way. It is just the effects of the tail that is doing this to you." His talking brought the cook our of his trance.

The other's cheeks turned a bright pink. "Sorry." He checked his watch. "I gotta go. Luffy and Zoro are going to be looking for me again." The two said their goodbyes and Sanji left.

Law wasn't looking forward for the next day. The rain seemed to let up and promise a clear day the next day. Law washed his body. After bathing, Law lifted himself out of the tub and let the water out. He took a towel and dried his body. The tail disappeared along with the other oddities. It hurt again but not as much. He wasn't ready to face any Pirates.

...

The next day was bright and sunny. The ground was still wet so Law made sure to stay away from puddles and anything else that would get him wet. He entered the clinic with a smile to Nami. She was the receptionist. Law paid her for helping him.

"Good morning, Law," she greeted with a wave.

"Good morning, Miss Nami. I'm sorry that I left you to lock up last night." He really was sorry. Law didn't want her to be upset with him.

"It's alright. I understand." She smiled at him as she went back to sorting documents and other files while Law went to see if Chopper was there yet. He found him in the back room, drinking some orange juice.

"Good morning, Torao. Did you make it home safely last night?" Law nodded. He felt better. He always felt better after he was able to change. Keeping his human appearance was hard because he has to watch out for water and exhausting because he had to change at some point. He did it everyday because he had to bathe and it gave him the change he needed.

"I heard that someone needed me last night."

"Yes. He said he would come back today because you weren't here when he came in. I asked if it was an emergency, but he told me it was some minor things." Law took in the information. It sounded as if he was going to have his hands full.

"Dr. Trafalgar, there is someone here in need of your assistance," Nami called from the front. Law sighed and exited the back room.

As he made his way to the front, Law noticed the man that was standing in front of the desk. He wore a blue and white, metal mask over his face, a back-and-white polka-dotted shirt, and had long, blond hair that came out the back of the mask. He looked well built underneath the shirt.

"May I help you, sir?" Law was wary of this person. He didn't seem to be nice or anyone civil. It was as if the man was analyzing him.

"My Captain needs a doctor." The man's voice was deep. It didn't match the way he was dressed. "Please follow me." Law followed him. Before he walked out the doors, Law told Nami the procedure. The man did surprise him at how polite he was.

...

The two made it to the ship. The man guided him to the Captain's quarters. As they entered, it smelled awful. It was the smell of infection and sickness. The man that was in the bed looked horrible. The smell was coming off of him.

"What happened to him?" Law finally broke the silence between them. He made his way over to the other and started his examination of the man. There were infected cuts here and there across his chest. A large gash was on his stomach and the gash on his left eye were also infected. It was a bad sight to see in Law's opinion.

"We were fighting. He said that he would be fine, but he collapsed after a day or two," the other answered. "We found this island first and I came to find a doctor."

"Well, it's good that you got him here when you did. A few more days and he would've died of infection." Law realized he didn't bring any supplies with him. "Excuse me, sir..."

"Killer."

"Excuse me, Killer-ya. Would you go back to the clinic and ask a man named Penguin to bring some medical supplies here? He needs to bring antiseptic, bandages, thread, a needle, and medicine for fever and nausea." Killer nodded and left.

Turning back to his new patient, Law studied him. He had blood-red hair, pale skin (maybe paler than normal), and old scars across his chest. _There's going to be more when I'm done with him._ He wore a pair of yellow and black pants and a dark red coat. _I believe his name is Eustass Kid. One of the most wanted Pirates._

...

Killer returned with Penguin following behind him. They said nothing as they got to work. Law dabbed at the wounds with antiseptic, stitched up the deep gouges, and wrapped up his whole torso and his left eye with the bandages. He stood back to look at his work. He did as good a job as he could.

Pouring up a cup of medicine, Law turned to Killer. "I need you to wake him up so that he can take this." Killer nodded and made his way over to Kid. He had stayed back to let the two work.

"Hey, Kid. You need to wake up for a minute." A groan was his response.

"What the hell do you want, Killer?" The redhead felt like shit. It was unpleasant. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Law. Penguin was hiding behind him. "Who the fuck is he?"

Killer helped Kid lean up. "He's a doctor. He cleaned your wounds and stitched you up. Now, he needs you to take some medicine."

"I hate doctors. What happened?" Law's eyebrow twitched. He made his way back over to the two. He had stood back with Penguin. He smiled at Kid. Kid just stared in awe at the sight of the doctor.

"I really need you to take this, Mister Eustass. It will help with your fever, the pain, and nausea." Law handed the cup over to Kid. the other took it without anymore complaints but continued to stare at him. "Is there something wrong?"

"I've never seen someone like you before. You seem...different." Kid said with suspicion. Law looked away.

"I'm not native to this town. I moved here about a year or so ago." Law started to pack up his things. "It was nice to meet you, Mister Eustass. I will come back tomorrow to check on your wounds and the healing process." He stopped before exiting the room. "I would advise you to stay about a week here so I can take your stitches out." With that, he was gone. Penguin followed close behind him.

"Do you think that it's a good idea for them to stay a week?" whispered Penguin as they got off the ship. "What if he finds out what you are?" Everyone on the island had taken to help Law from the beginning.

"Don't worry. I will make sure they don't find out. It will be fine." Law saw the look Penguin was giving him. "Trust me." Even though he was trying to reassure him, Penguin still looked unsure but said nothing else about it. They made it back to the clinic and continued about the day. People from other villages visited and were treated for their ailments. The sky stayed clear all day and Law enjoyed the sun shining on his skin.

 _I hope that I can keep it a secret. I don't want **him** or anyone else to find out and come looking for me again. _Law said goodbye and good night to his co-workers and started his walk home. _I hope I don't get wet while tending to Eustass Kid._

 **How did you like it? Please tell me. I can't wait to read your reviews. You can give me your honest opinion. I will not hate you for saying anything bad. Please, have a good day. You are all special to me and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Make a Wish

**Make a Wish**

The sun shown through the bedroom window of Law's abode. He grumbled as he sat up. "I'm not ready for this." He moved around to find some clothes to wear for the day. A long-sleeve, black shirt, blue jeans with black spots, and his hat were the things that he picked to wear that day. It wasn't until he was going to cook his breakfast that he was disturbed by a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" He made his way to the door and opened it. Killer stood there, looking very uncomfortable. "How may I help you today, Killer-ya?"

"Is there anything that Kid shouldn't eat while he has the stitches in?" The question was something he had heard a lot. He understood his worry for his Captain.

"He can eat anything with the stitches in but he has a fever right now. He can't eat anything heavy." He leaned on the door frame. "Soup is fine, though. It will help with the fever and it's light on the stomach. Why are you asking?" His voice was slightly irritated. He didn't like being interrupted with his breakfast plans.

"Kid threw up when he tried to eat a sandwich." Law rubbed his temples at the information. Their Captain was a moron in Law's eyes. How could he not know about eating heavy foods while being sick? Everyone knows that.

"Does anyone on your crew know how to make soup?" Killer shook his head. Law let out an exasperated sigh. "I will be there in a little bit with a pot of soup for him. Don't let him eat anything else till I get there." Killer nodded and then left.

 _Looks like I'll have to cook before I leave._ He went to his kitchen and started to prepare the soup. He chopped up carrots, onions, celery, basil, okra, and rosemary. He cut up some meat to put in it. He sautéed the meat in a skillet before putting it in the soup. Also, he added beef broth for flavor. It smelled wonderful and he forgot what he was going to cook for breakfast. _I'll have some soup with him. It's getting colder every day._

...

Killer was waiting on the deck when Law arrived. He toted the still hot pot of soup with him. "What is that? it smells great." Killer pointed to the pot as he spoke.

"it's soup. If you want some, you're welcome to it. There is plenty of soup for everyone on the ship to have a bowl." Killer nodded and led him to the kitchen to get bowls for everyone. He poured the soup for all of them. Law decided to deliver Kid his portion by himself. Killer allowed him to do that. He seemed to trust him enough for him to visit Kid alone.

He entered the room with a brooding redhead. It made him want to laugh at the expression on Kid's face. "Is there something wrong, Mister Eustass?" The question startled the other out of his thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kid sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" Law scowled at Kid's manners. _He is a Pirate, after all. Can't expect the best out of someone like him._

"I was told by Killer-ya that you threw up this morning. You weren't supposed to eat anything heavy. Sandwiches are a heavy food." He held the bowl out to the other. Kid took it cautiously, keeping an eye on Law. Law sat in a chair with his own portion. "What you are smelling is soup."

Kid looked down at the bowl like it was an alien, It made Law curious as to why he gave it that look. "Have you never had soup?"

"No." He took a spoonful into his mouth and then ate like he hadn't eaten in a week. He had a satisfied expression on his face when he was finished. "That was good."

"Sanji-ya's is better, but I make my own when needed to," Law mumbled as he continued to eat. He noticed that Kid was staring at him after a bit. "May I help you, Eustass-ya?"

"What are you?" The question took Law off guard. He almost spit his soup out. Did he know?

"What do you mean, Eustass-ya? I'm human just like you." He looked away from the other. There was something about this situation that made him feel uncomfortable.

"I know that, but how can a human be so attractive?" Law almost dropped his bowl at the comment. "I've never met anyone as attractive as you."

Law just rose out of his seat and set the empty bowl down on the nightstand. "I would like to look at your wounds before I leave." Kid let him undo the bandages and take a look at his work from the day before. The one around his eye was healing nicely as was the others. "Everything seems to be doing great. You might be able to leave in the next four to five days." The last part was said with more enthusiasm. Kid got suspicious.

"Why are you so excited for me to leave? Is it my reputation? Or are you hiding something?" His grin was evil looking and made Law uneasy. Law turned away from him.

"I have my reasons. This town is quiet and I would like it to stay that way." Law was stern with his words. He didn't want anything to happen to the people there because of him.

Kid chuckled and Law didn't say anything else to him. He just left the ship. Law wouldn't tell anyone his reasons for staying. Law could've left at any time, but he didn't. Over the course of sixty years, Law had grown to love the island's inhabitants. They were each quirky in their own ways and they had they own agendas.

...

It was Law's day off as he decided to go and window shop. Everybody seemed to be happy to see him up and about. Some wore worried expressions because the ground was still wet from the rain and others knew better than to worry about him. Kids ran up to him and asked him to play tag. He ran around with the children and won every game they played.

"Hey, Torao. Whatcha doin' out here?" Luffy, a kid that he had helped deliver about nineteen years before, walked up to him. He wore a bright smile.

"I was getting some fresh air. Don't want to stay cooped up in the house all day." He smiled back at the kid. The two had an understanding of things. Luffy never went and said anything about Law's past to anyone while Law never told people embarrassing things about Luffy.

"Where were you this morning? Zoro said that you weren't home when he went to ask you to come to breakfast," Luffy asked. He was happy to see that Law was okay, considering that there were other Pirates on the island. Luffy was accepted on the island because he was born there and helped protect it.

"I was doing a check-up on someone. They ate the exact opposite of what you should eat when you have a fever." Law had a pouting face. No one who visited the island ever took him seriously because of how he looked. Someone had told him that he looked like a junky. The dark circles under his eyes were to blame. Too many sleepless nights of bad memories of the man that might've been following him in the past.

"Would you like to come to the Baratie tonight? Sanji is cooking a meal for someone. He wouldn't tell me who, but he told me to invite you." Luffy rubbed the back of his head. The straw hat was tilted slightly to the left.

"Sure. When should I come?" _Didn't know it was a special day today. I wonder what today is._

"It's tonight after the sun goes down. Zoro's gonna come and get you." With that, Luffy bid him farewell until that night. Law waved as the other rushed down the street. He could see Nami just a little ways away.

...

It was five minutes until the sun went down. Law was in his bathroom. He had decided to take his bath before he left so that he would be clean, but he didn't know if he had enough time. _If it's a special occasion, then I want to be clean for it._

With that thought, Law turned on the faucet and let the water fill up the tub. He placed his hand in to feel the temperature. Pain shot up his arm. When he took his hand out, it was webbed and had scattered scales on the part that was wet. The water was warm enough and he turned the faucet off.

Submerging his whole body into the water, Law groaned as he felt the pain engulf his body. It took a lot of energy for him to ease into the water. Once in, Law rested for a moment. As he breath came back to him, he started to wash his body.

A knock sounded on his front door as he rinsed his hair. "Who's there?" He was glad that he had shut the door to the bathroom before taking a bath.

"Zoro. I came to get you."

"The door's unlocked. I'm in the bathroom." Law heard the door open and then close. Zoro opened the door to the bathroom with caution. "Could you help me for a moment?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do for you?" Zoro always seemed to want to help when the others weren't around to see. It made Law's life a lot easier with him.

"i need you to take this rag and scrub my back. I can't reach it." Law held out a blue rag for Zoro to take. Zoro's face seemed to turn a bit pink at the favor. "Just watch how you wash the scales. Please, don't scrub them too hard."

Doing as he was asked, Zoro scrubbed Law's back while he took another rag and scrubbed his tail and chest. Law didn't have to worry about Luffy and Zoro. They seemed to be immune to the affects of the tail. The two sat in silence. It was awkward for a bit until Zoro was finished with his task. "Do you want me to wait in the living room for you?"

"That would be fine. I've got it from here," Law assured the man. Zoro left and went to wait in the living room. Law got out of the tub and dried off. It was nice to have help once in a while. He was a proud man but even he needed help doing things at times.

Law entered his bedroom and went to his dresser. He picked out a pair of black underwear, dark blue jeans with light-blue spots, a black and yellow hoodie, and his hat. He met Zoro in the living room. The man was dozing off on the couch. When Law got the entrance, he noticed that Zoro's shoes were next to his. He had always stressed about leaving shoes at the entrance. They slipped on their shoes and started the walk to the Baratie.

...

The restaurant was dark when they had arrived. The curtains were closed and it was unusually quiet. _What are they planning? Something doesn't feel right._ As Law got closer, Zoro disappeared. _What was going on?_

The bell sounded on the door as he entered. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped at him as the lights were turned on. Law held his chest as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Happy Birthday, Law!"

It was very thoughtful of them all. Law just realized that it was his birthday that day. He had forgotten it. "T-Thanks, everyone." He smiled. Law couldn't believe that they all had remembered.

"We wanted to celebrate the day our friend was born. How old at you today, Law?" Nami was curious. Surely, they knew that he would be older than all of them.

He smiled at them. "I'm 126 years old today." Everyone's mouths dropped at that. "What? Did you not know that we live about a thousand years?"

"That's a long time. Way longer than Zoro." Luffy got a glare from said man.

"We also made a cake for you." Robin was beaming. Law thought that it suited the woman.

"I know. That is how you celebrate birthdays here on the island." Law's smile got bigger. "I love how you all celebrate the changes in ages."

"No problem, little man. We just want you to have the best birthday ever," Franky said as Sanji came out with the cake.

The cake had yellow and black frosting. In the black, there was a symbol that looked like the one on his hoodie. It was a symbol of who he was. His family's symbol. In white letters it spelled out 'Happy Birthday Law'.

"This is great. I really appreciate this." Sanji put a candle on the top and lit it. Shachi and Penguin were standing off to the side. They didn't talk much as it was.

"Go on. Make a wish," Chopper urged. They all watched and cheered as Law blew out the candle. The guys patted him on the back except for Luffy, who gave him hugs, while the girls gave him kisses on his cheeks and hugs.

Zeff came out of the back with alcohol and they all drank and partied. Brook played anything that Law wanted to hear on his violin. It was a great party. Law had never had as much fun in his life than the moment he was having. He remembered his wish and hoped it would come true.

 _I wish that I will be able to stay here forever._

 **I hope you like this addition to the story. Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. I wish you all a great day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Exposed

**Exposed**

It was too bright outside. The sun was glaring down on Law as he walked around town. Since it was his second day off, Law thought he would go out again. He had made a bad choice. The sun was too hot and the wind too cold. It was October, after all. He met Luffy around the area and they walked together.

"Hey, do you have to check up on that Pirate? If you do, can I come along?" Luffy stopped and looked at Law.

"I do have to see how he is holding up. If you want to come with me, then I won't stop you." Law turned his course to the Pirate ship that belonged to the Kid Pirates. Luffy followed close behind.

On the deck of the ship, the other Pirates of the crew nodded to Law with a smile and glared at Luffy. _What is their problem?_ The two made it to the Captain's quarters. Yelling and crashing could be heard from the other side of the door. _I hope I didn't come at bad time._

Opening the door, Law was shocked. Kid was throwing stuff around the room. The stitches were surely being ripped back open. The once pure white bandages were dark red with blood. The sight got on his nerves and pissed him off.

"Kid-ya! What do you think you are doing?!" Killer and Kid both turned to the doctor. They both looked shocked to see him there. The look on Law's face made them both shrink back just a bit. "You're messing up my work! Do you want to stay longer on this island?! If you don't, the don't move around and throw things!" Law's voice lowered to a menacing and deadly degree. "Now I have to re-stitch the ones you've opened."

Kid set down the chair that he was about to throw. "What brings you here, Doc?" He sounded a little uneasy.

"I was coming to see how my patient was doing. It seems that he is disobeying my warnings." Law looked to Killer. He shrunk back again. "And you were letting him. I told you that if he wanted to leave in a week, that he was to move in short bursts. Not this." He motioned to the room that was now destroyed.

"Sorry, Law. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let me get near him." He just noticed Luffy. "Don't tell me that that is Straw Hat." The way Killer's voice sounded made him seem annoyed,

Kid looked behind Law to see the boy who was whistling and swaying back and forth. "What is he doing here? I thought he was on the Grandline."

Luffy seemed to remember Kid from somewhere. "Oh, hey Kid. What brings you to my island?" Kid and Killer's jaws dropped. Luffy couldn't be serious.

"Your island?"

"Yeah. I bought it after some time. Made a home here. I don't rule it. I just own it." Luffy seemed to be bored with the conversation if him swaying was anything to go by. Law had already known that Luffy owned it. He was the one who saved it and was born and raised on it.

"So, you retired from being a Pirate? Did you ever find the One Piece?" Luffy nodded. Kid's jaw dropped once again. "How does no one else know? Where did you put it?"

"I can't tell you where it is. That's a secret." Luffy looked at Law. "I didn't tell the world because it seemed irrelevant at the time. Everyone would come after me and I would put my friends in danger." The confession was aimed mostly at Law than his own friends.

"Luffy-ya, maybe you should go wait outside. I can handle myself." Law could feel the tension rising in the room. Luffy shook his head.

"What would I do if you got hurt while I was gone? Or worse?" He didn't elaborate because Law already knew what he meant.

"Fine. I do need you to go and get Shachi. He's working at the clinic today." Luffy left after that. It left Law alone with Kid and Killer who looked suspiciously at him. "What?"

"What did he mean by 'or worse'?" Killer asked. Law shrugged.

"There are worse things that getting hurt, you know." Law instructed Kid to sit on the bed. He removed the bandages to reveal the damaged that the brute had caused to the healing wounds.

"You idiot. I have to remove the stitches from some of the wounds and redo them." Law waited for Shachi and Luffy to arrive. He was surprised when Luffy was the only one to return. "Where's Shachi?"

Placing the bag on the side of the bed, Luffy told him. "Shachi was busy and had a lot of people from the neighboring towns there. He gave me this bag and told me to tell you that he is sorry he couldn't be here."

Law just nodded and opened the bag. Luffy stayed a good distance away due to Killer blocking his path. Law didn't use any anesthesia and took joy in Kid's pain. _Serves him right for messing up my work._ It felt like he was running on autopilot. Clean here, stitch there, dab here, wipe there. It was a calming ritual for him since he was a doctor.

When Law was finished, he stood back and looked over Kid's torso. It looked fine and back to the way it should've been when he came to check on him. He had taken the bandage off his face because he didn't need it anymore. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you have to stay another week because of what you did."

"What?! That's unfair! It was an accident!" Law rubbed his temples. He didn't want to deal with anyone's whining today.

"Suck it up, Pirate. That is what you get for going against your doctor's orders." His voice was deadly. He hated dealing with Pirates. He had ran away from them for far too long and he was happy to be rid of them. This Pirate was just annoying even though he didn't know what he was.

With no other words, Luffy and Law exited the ship. The sun was setting and Luffy stretched. "I can't understand how you deal with people like him. He just wanted to complain about staying here. I think he might like it here when he can move around better." Law had to agree. The town was really nice. People were friendly and you didn't have to worry about someone stealing from you.

"Goodnight, Luffy-ya. I need to get home. I have work tomorrow." The two went their separate ways to their own houses. Living alone made him feel better at times.

...

It had been about four days since Kid had made a mistake and had to get his stitches redone. Law checked on him everyday to see his progress. Kid hadn't done anything strenuous since Law got angry at him for what he had done. At some point, he had told Kid that he was able to move freely around the ship. It made the other perk up.

Today, Law was to check up on him again. He went alone this time. Kid was out on the deck, watching the sea. "How are you feeling today, Kid-ya?"

Kid jumped when he had heard the other's voice. "I'm fine. I guess."

"That's good. Don't want you to hurt yourself again." Law leaned over the railing on the ship. He looked out to the setting sun over the sea. Breathing in, he could smell the salt in the sea. It smelled great. It smelled like home.

"What are you doing here?" Kid was also leaning against the railing with Law. He was staring at him. Curiosity was evident in his eyes.

"I came to check on you." Law was now watching one of Kid's crew members. They were carrying a bucket of water. _That's dangerous for me. I would have to hurry home if I get wet._

"What's wrong, Doc?"

Law turned back to Kid. "I have a name, you know. My name is Trafalgar Law." He sounded annoyed. He liked being called by his name. It made him feel more human.

All of a sudden, a shout sounded a few feet away. The bucket of water that the crew member had been holding fell from his hands and splattered across Law's legs and chest. Kid looked at the other man.

"I...I have to go." Law quickly left the shop with Kid calling after him. He ran from there to his house. At some point, he had started to stumble. He entered his home and collapsed on the floor. He could hear that someone had followed him. Law slammed the door shut.

"Doc, open the door. Are you alright?" Kid asked as Law struggled to strip his clothes.

"Go away! I'm fine! I just need to change my clothes!" Law drug his already fused legs across the floor. "Do NOT enter the house!"

Getting to the bathroom, Law ran a bath. He didn't know if Kid listen to him or no. The sound of the front door opening told him that he hadn't. "Leave! Get out of my house!"

Kid stopped in the doorway of the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Law's legs were a tail. A beautiful tail at that. Scales were scattered across his body. It was a beautiful sight to him.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Law shouted as he splashed into the tub. He submerged his entire tail into the water. His expression was a mixture of fear, anger, and pain.

"Y-You're a merman."

"Well duh, Captain Obvious. Now leave my house." Law glared at him as he submerged more of his body into the water. "And don't you dare tell anyone else about this."

"That is why you are so beautiful. It was because you are a merman. I've only ever seen one up close once." Kid got closer which made Law want to move away.

"Get the fuck away from me. I've lived on this island peacefully for over fifty years." Law's glare got more intense as the man got even closer. "I want to be left alone. I will get Luffy-ya after you!"

Kid stopped right by the tub. He reached a hand into the tub and ran it up the tail. Law's face flushed. No one had ever done that to him before. It felt nice but made red flags go up in his head.

"I-I mean it. I...I will get L-Luffy-ya." Kid just grinned at his threat.

"Then go and get him. But I don't see you going anywhere anytime soon." Kid continued to run his hand up and down the tail. It surprised him that the scales were soft. They felt like silk. He just wanted to keep touching the tail.

"I-I said stop it!: Law flicked his tail and smacked Kid in the face. The other was stunned for a moment.

The grin spread wider across Kid's face. "You want to be difficult? I can be too." Kid placed both hands on the tail and started to run them up and down it. Law's face darkened by a few shades and he started to squirm.

"S-S-Stop! That f-feels w-weird!" Law was gasping for breath as Kid kept on rubbing his tail. He couldn't believe what was happening. It felt so good but at the same time, very wrong.

"What's wrong, Law? Can't handle a little touching?" He was grinning and it made Law feel uneasy. _I need to dry off and get Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, or all three to help me._

Swooshing his tail again, Law was able to knock Kid off of him and across the room. Kid smashed into the wall. As quickly as he could, he climbed out of the tub and quickly dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made for the door as fast as he could. "Where are you going?!" Law dashed out of the house and into the night.

...

In town, everyone was asking him questions. He told them that he didn't have the time and needed to know where the monster trio was. They told him that they were all at home. He got strange looks because he was only wearing a towel on his bottom half. With the information on the trio, Law ran toward the house on the hill. Getting there, he banged on the door fervently.

As the door opened, Law could see the redhead almost through the crowd of people. Once the door was open, he quickly darted past the one to open it and into the house. Luffy and Zoro were at the dining room table, eating dinner.

"Hey, Torao. What's wrong?" Luffy looked concerned. Law never visited their house in just a towel. He noticed the scared expression. "It was that Pirate, wasn't it?" His voice turned deadly.

"I-I was...on the sh-ship. S-Somehow...I g-got water on m-me. I w-went home...to soak f-for a bit...and I-I was followed. The C-Captain...came inside a-after I told him to...to go away. He..." Law's face fell. "He started to..." He didn't want to say it. They all seemed to get the memo. "A-And now...he's following."

Sanji pulled Law in for a hug. He noticed that he was shivering. "Let's go and get you some clothes. I think you might have some here from when you like to spend the night." He led Law up the stairs and into the spare bedroom that was made into a room for him.

A knock sounded on the door a few minutes later. "Zoro, can you answer it?" Sanji called.

"Sure." Zoro went to the door and opened it. A red-haired man stood there. He looked out of breath and slightly angry. It didn't faze the green-haired man. "May I help you, sir?"

"I saw the doctor come here. Is he available?" The way Kid spoke made Zoro feel bad for their friend. He moved to block the door to keep the other from entering.

""Well, he just left. He also told us that he was being chased. Mind explaining what you want from him?" Zoro looked increasingly aggravated.

"Zoro, who's at the door?" The voice made the Pirate freeze.

"Just a man, Luffy. He's leaving now." He gave Kid a look that told him to leave or face the consequences of staying and continuing to bother them.

Grumbling, Kid left. Law came down the stairs a moment after the door was shut. His hair was still damp but the good news was that he wasn't changing. It seemed that he only changed when his skin was wet. "Is he gone?" Law knew that it had been Kid.

"Yeah. Just left. Seemed intent on you leaving with him." Zoro went back to the dining table to continue eating. He looked annoyed at Luffy who was eating what seemed to be his third helping of the food.

Sanji turned to Law with a smile. "You can stay here for the time being. Just until they leave." Law nodded. As long as he stayed around his friends, he might be safe. "Zoro or Luffy could even walk around with you so that you aren't always by yourself."

"Yeah. I like that idea," Luffy announced. It was nice that they were considerate of him. "We could be like body guards."

"Well then, it's decided. Luffy and Zoro will accompany you whenever you want them to. I will let the people of the village know to keep an eye out for you." Sanji's smile got bigger as he looked at Law. He felt better to know that they would go through so much to keep him safe.

"Why can't you help to protect him?" Zoro complained to the cook.

"Because I have to work at the Baratie all day," Sanji retorted.

"I appreciate it. I really do." Law smiled at the three. It made the others stare in awe at how genuine it was. _I think I'll be safe now. Just maybe._

 **I hope you like the addition. Please have a great day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Broken Bones and More Problems

**Broken Bones and More Problems**

Law woke up with a body on top of his. "Luffy-ya, can you please get off of me?" he mumbled and went to push him off. It was always like this when he slept over at their house. The snoring that filled the room stopped.

A groan escaped the person that was on him. "But, it's nice." Luffy pushed his face into the covers that were covering Law's stomach. Law looked over to see that Zoro was on his left and Sanji was on his right. _They must've stayed with me to keep me safe._

"I have to go to work." He pushed Luffy off of him and got up to get dressed. He went to the dresser in the corner of the room to get some clothes out. He chose a long-sleeve white shirt, a pair of baggy black pants, and lime green underwear. _I'll take a bath before I leave._

In the bathroom, Law ran a bath and undressed. He quickly sat down in the tub. The pain made him freeze up and less aware that someone had entered the room with him. Once the pain had passed, Law realized that he wasn't alone. Luffy sat quietly on the toilet. He was looking across the room at the wall. Law had only seen him like this a few times.

"Do you need something, Luffy-ya?" The boy seemed to flinch at the question. Law took a bottle of shampoo and squeezed some into his hair/

"Why do you stay here?" The question caught Law off guard. This didn't seem to be the kid he had taken care of and grew to know.

"What do you mean? Do you not want me here?" Law rinsed his hair and put conditioner in. He was wondering what had gotten into the kid. He wasn't expecting this conversation. Especially not from him.

He set the conditioner bottle down and rubbed it into his hair. "Why do you stay on the island? Many Pirates stop here. You could get caught." Luffy seemed upset. "I would miss you if you did leave, though." He now looked at the young man. He was hugging his knees to his chest, staring into Law's eyes.

A smile spread across Law's face. "Because, I don't have anywhere else to go. Plus, I've made friends and a life here." He scrubbed at his tail. It was normal for him to wonder what it would be like to wash actual legs. "You all make me feel at home." A slit opened up on his tail near his pelvis. He took the rag and scrubbed inside the slit. It was a little weird having Luffy watch, but he didn't mind all that much.

"Are you a boy or a girl in that form?" The question didn't bother Law at all. He knew that Luffy was just curious.

"I'm still a male. I just have my privates covered to keep them safe." He looked up at Luffy to see that he was blushing. "It's complicated to explain. I would have to show you." He glanced away from the kid.

"Could you show me?" Luffy's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"O-Okay. Give me your hand." Luffy extended his hand to Law. The man grabbed it with his webbed hand and guided it to the slit. Once the hand was inside, Luffy looked away with a deep blush on his face. "See? I have the same thing as you do." Luffy watched with fascination as he removed his hand. It was covered in a clear slime-like substance. Law blushed deeply and looked away. "S-Sorry."

"That's fine. I can just wash it off." A smile graced his face as he went to the sink to wash his hand. "Are you going to work after you get ready?'

"Yeah. You can come along. It would be nice to have you with me. It would make me feel better." Luffy nodded and left to give Law privacy to finish his bath. It wasn't long until he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

To his surprise, Zoro was not in the bed anymore. He could smell something good as he got dressed. He met the trio in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Law. It's good to have another person at the table for a change." Sanji was at the stove as he spoke. It was different to have breakfast with the others.

"I'll get the extra chair," Zoro announced as he got up and left the room. Law watched Sanji cook like he did every time he spent the night there.

"I heard that Luffy is walking you to work. That's good." Sanji hummed while he continued to cook breakfast. A groan escaped Law. It made the occupants of the room turn to look at him. Zoro had just walked back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked as he set the chair down to look at the doctor. Law collapsed into the chair.

"I left my jacket and shoes at my house." He placed his head in his hands. The others stood around him. "He might be waiting for me at my house." The three faces turned serious.

"I'll go get my swords so you can go get them." Zoro sat down next to Law.

"'I'll go, too." Luffy sounded like he was ready for a fight. It was nice of them, but he didn't want a fight to break out over him.

"It's alright. Luffy-ya can go with me because he's the one that's going to work with me." The other two nodded. Sanji brought the food to the table. It was like any other time he was over there. They at like a normal family would. Law enjoyed that they could act like this.

...

Back at Law's house, he was surprised that the Pirates weren't guarding it like he expected. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Luffy was quiet while he told him to wait outside. He liked his bubbly friend, but the Grandline had matured Luffy a little bit. It was different, but he could still be his goofy self at times. It was nice.

Inside the house, everything was still in place. Nothing had been touched. It was as if nobody had been there since the day before. He went to his room to find hi coat. It was long and black. It also had his symbol on the left arm and at the bottom in yellow.

Pulling it on, Law heard something from the bathroom. He didn't stay to figure out what it was. Throughout his lifetime, Law had been chased for over a hundred years and knew better than to investigate strange noises that he knew couldn't be Luffy. He slipped on his shoes before he exited the house to rejoin Luffy in the front yard.

Luffy was still waiting for him in the same spot that he left him. He was drawing in the dirt with a stick he had found. He grinned up at him as he approached. "I've always liked that coat. It suits you." The coat stopped just above his ankles. The collar of it almost covered his mouth. Law liked it because he stayed warm in it. "Do you think Chopper will be at work today?"

Law nodded. "He's one of the best doctors we have there. Chopper-ya has gotten better since I took him as an apprentice." They walked through the town. The people waved and nodded in greeting. They were always so friendly towards him.

Entering the clinic, Nami was at the desk, as usual. She greeted Luffy with a broad smile. Law always knew she liked Luffy. He felt bad because he didn't think Luffy liked her the same way. "Hi, Captain." She still liked to think that they were a crew. She had finally made a map of the entire world. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't get hurt or anything. I was just walking Torao to work." Nami nodded. It seemed that Sanji had already told Nami about his problem.

"Oh, Law. Brook said that he broke a bone and that it isn't healing properly. Could you go to his house to see him?" Taking a minute to process the information given to him, Law agreed and went to the back room. Chopper was sorting medicine, Shachi was fixing gauze wraps, and Penguin was cleaning some equipment.

"Good morning, Captain." Shachi waved at him. Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, and Bepo had taken to calling him Captain because he was the owner of the clinics that they worked at. He didn't mind them calling him that. it made him feel important when they did.

"Good morning." He stopped by Penguin to pick up a few splints for Brook's broken bone. He got a few different ones because he was never specified where he had broken a bone. "I'll be leaving in a few minutes to check up on Brook-ya. He seems to have broken a bone and it isn't healing properly." He didn't need anything more than the splints. The man was a skeleton for God's sake.

"We'll watch the clinic for you," Chopper said to him. He was always happy to help whenever he could.

Before he could move away from Penguin, the man grabbed Law by the crook of his elbow. "Be safe, Law." Penguin was a quiet person in general. He only spoke when he decided to. Law didn't mind that he was quiet. He smiled at him.

"I will. Luffy-ya will be with me," he reassured the man. Penguin seemed to accept that and let his arm go. "I'll be back soon. I might have to break Brook-ya's bone. Again."

With that, Law left the clinic with a bag of multiple splints and Luffy in tow. It wasn't long until they approached Brook's large house somewhere in the woods. It wasn't as big as Luffy's but it was bigger than Law's house. The house sat a little bit away from the town. Law walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

With a shuffle and a crash later, Usopp opened up the door. He was wearing his overalls, had a smudge of something like oil on the end of his nose, and had his goggles on the top of his head. His hair was in it's usual ponytail. "Hey, Law. Brook is up in his room. Robin is trying to keep him from moving too much." Law nodded and was led upstairs. Usopp and Luffy greeted each other with hugs. Once they got to the room with a star on the door, Usopp left to do whatever he had been doing before. The star on Brook's door fit him, in Law's opinion. The skeleton was a great musician and played at the bar all the time. He was pretty much a star in his eyes.

"Brook, you cannot walk on your leg. I went to get Law so he could look at it." Robin's soft voice was the first thing that he heard as he opened the door. Brook was lying on the bed with Robin holding him down by the shoulders with hands she had grown out of the bed.

"Good morning, Brook-ya, Robin-ya. I see that your leg is out of place." The fibula and tibia seemed to be growing back at an odd angle. It wasn't something that he was new to. "Have you drank any milk in the past hour or so?"

"No, sir, Law-sama. Robin-sama has told me that I couldn't have it if I wanted it to get fixed." Brook's look made Law chuckle. He looked slightly upset.

"It looks as if I will have to break it again to reset it." He got Luffy to help him hold Brook down so he could break his right leg again. Brook screamed when it broke under the presser of Law pushing on it. It was bad enough that he had started to cry. "Mister Brook, please do not cry. I only need to break it to fix it. You will be fine after some milk." He placed the splint he needed around the leg. He lined up the bones. It was no in place and Robin went to go get some milk for the man.

"It's good to see you too, Luffy. What brings you to our house today?" Luffy pointed at Law.

"I'm protecting Torao. He was found out and needs protection." Brook seemed to be saddened about that.

"Does that mean you will have to leave us?" he had never been found out before. Law shook his head. That wouldn't make him have or want to leave. Kid was an idiot, so he was safe as far as he was concerned. "That's wonderful. I don't want you to have to leave. You are the only one that will talk with me when I'm drunk." Brook giggled at that. It was true. Law thought it was fascinating that a skeleton could get drunk even if he didn't have any organs.

"Where is Franky? He didn't seem to be here," Luffy asked. He started to sway back and forth like he was board or waiting.

Robin entered the room at that moment. "Franky had to go to one of the other villages to fix something. They said that it was like a robot or something. The man had been trying to make a present for his daughter," Robin answered as she handed the glass to Brook.

"I hope that it goes well. He is a great mechanic. Usopp-ya is too," Law said. He watched Brook drink the mild and just moments after, he took the splint off. The bones were back to normal. "There. You can now move around freely without a problem. If it happens again, please refrain from drinking any milk until it gets splinted."

"Yes, Law-sama. I just thought that the bone would go back to normal if I just laid down and propped it up. It didn't work out like I thought it would." Brook chuckled nervously. It wasn't like him to be nervous.

"It's alright. I would just like for you to get one of the others or me to splint it for you instead. It would make your life much easier." Brook nodded as Law gathered his things to leave. "If you need anything else, I will be at the clinic until six." He smiled at him as he left.

Luffy followed Law out of the room with a wave at Brook. Law passed by Usopp and gave him a sucker. The man seemed to love them when he came to visit the clinic. Usopp's face lit up and he accepted the sugary treat from him.

"Don't eat too many sweets. They will rot your teeth." Usopp waved him off and went upstairs. _He's probably going to his hideout. I'm happy that Franky helped him build it._ Usopp's hideout was a house that was built on top of the house. It was grand and big enough for ten people. You could look out the windows and see the whole town and almost to the town next door.

...

Back at the clinic, Nami had gone on her lunch break and Chopper had sent Shachi to go and get all of them something to eat. Law nodded and asked if they had ordered for Luffy. Chopper nodded. He always seemed to remember Luffy's appetite.

"So, how did it go?" Chopper was sitting at the table. It was a slow day. Chopper always wanted to know about his home calls.

"It went well. I had to break his tibia and fibula again. I set the bones back into place and got him to drink some milk." He started to go through some files as he waited for Shachi to return. "Told Mister Brook that he should call one of us if he breaks any more bones."

"He said that he was going to play in the bar tonight. Would you like to go?" Chopper always wanted Law to get out more. He could tell that Law was tense most of the time.

"I might. Have nothing better to do tonight.' Shachi burst into the room with bags and boxes. Penguin knocked some scalpels off the counter from the sudden entrance of the other.

"I'm back. Here is some rice balls and a fried fish for Law. Sanji made them himself when I told him that you needed some food." He handed a box decorated in rose petals to Law. "Here's some cotton candy sandwiches for Chopper. The vendor made sure to put some extra in there, free of charge." Chopper salivated at that and was given a box with pink splotches all over it. "Penguin, here is your curry. Zeff said that you need to eat something else for a change." Penguin took the box without a word. "Luffy! Come here!" The teen entered the room from the waiting room and approached the table. "Here is your food. Sanji said that you would eat anything and made your food himself." He handed the young man the last bag. Shachi put a box down in front of himself.

"It's great that Sanji knows what I like." Law pinched his nose. _That's because you will eat anything that is in front of you._ They ate and talked. Luffy told Shachi and Chopper about something that happened in one of the other villages. Penguin sat by law. They didn't talk as much as the other three.

"Captain." Penguin had finished his food and leaned in closer to Law.

"Yes?" He used a quiet voice just like Penguin.

"That blond Pirate came by today when you were gone. He asked where you were. I told him that you weren't here so he left." Law nodded and continued to eat. "Be careful."

It made Law feel better that his friends were worried about him. It was different than what he was used to when he was growing up. Footfalls sounded in the hall and got closer to the room they were in. It sounded like Bepo to Law.

The door opened to reveal the exact polar bear in an orange jumpsuit with Law's symbol in block on the front. Everyone in the clinics wore something with his symbol on it. The bear looked out of breath. Law was immediately on alert.

"What's wrong, Bepo?" Law stood up and moved to his friend. He was doubled over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Jean...hurt...Pirates did it," he gasped between pants. Law thought about the Pirates stationed at the docks. The only problem was that Bepo and Jean were staying in a different village.

"Are they in your village?" Bepo nodded. Law looked to Luffy and they started to leave as Penguin got Bepo to sit down.

"We have to stop by my house to get Kikoku." Luffy nodded and then took off. He was gone for several minutes before he came back with Law's nadochi in hand. "Let's go."

...

At the neighboring town, it wasn't the Kid Pirates, but the ones that were there weren't welcomed either. "Is that Apoo's crew?" Law looked at Luffy. Law had seen their wanted posters before. "What the hell are they doing here?" Luffy shrugged and Law walked through the town. The buildings were in tact, but he could tell that everyone was inside their homes.

"Well, if it isn't Straw Hat Luffy. Who is the beautiful person with you?" Apoo spoke from the roof of a building. He sat cross-legged. He was alone from what Law could see.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy responded. He disliked how the other was looking at Law. Law tightened his grip on Kikoku. He didn't like this at all.

"I was stopping to get some supplies. The people in this village are jumpy and really don't like Pirates." He looked at Luffy. "What are you doing here? Haven't see you on the Grandline in a long time." He didn't seem to like Luffy. "You still haven't told me who that is." He pointed to Law.

"He is none of your business. I bought this island and now live here." Apoo's mouth fell open. "The people here have their reasons for disliking Pirates." Luffy turned to Law.

"That's a he?!" Apoo seemed to be in awe. Law's coat and hat had hidden his features from view. "And you own the island?!"

Luffy looked bored with the conversation. "Yeah. It's not that big of a deal." Law turned to Luffy. "You have to leave if you don't want to cause trouble."

"Also, you hurt a friend of mine. That was uncalled for." Law tapped his nadochi on his shoulder. He hated when other hurt his friends/

A smile spread across the other's face. "You have a very nice voice." Law didn't like that his threat was ignored or the tone of his voice. "All we need are some supplies like food and other things." He was eyeing Law.

"Fine. But you have to leave right after." Luffy narrowed his eyes at him. "You can't stay here."

"Fine. I'll leave when we're done." Apoo looked angry at Luffy. He hopped down from the roof and walked back to his ship. Law was eager to do anything to get rid of his anger. "We do need timber to fix some of our ship." He grinned at Luffy. "This town doesn't have any."

"I'll be right back." Law walked off into the woods. He made a Room and cut down some the trees. He quickly made the logs into useable wood that could fix the ship. "Shambles." Luffy popped in place where the wood had been.

The Pirate stared in awe. "There is your wood. Do not bother the people of this town unless you desperately need something." Law glared at him. He would protect the island with his life if he had to. It was the only place he could call home. "Come on, Luffy. I have patients to take care of."

Luffy followed behind with an angry look. He didn't like all the Pirates coming to his island. "You're not welcome here," he called back to the other Captain. "Remember that."

Back at the clinic, the sun was setting. Luffy and Law had gotten back a few hours beforehand. He was cleaning the scalpel from cutting away some dead tissue from a patient. Chopper entered the room with a smile.

"Ready to go see Brook play at the bar?" Law smiled and nodded after he put the scalpel down. He needed a stress relief. Maybe his day would get better. He said goodnight to Jean, who was lying on one of the beds. He headed to the bar with Chopper and Luffy. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo stayed behind to keep Jean company.

 **Hope you like the new update. I love all of you reviews. They make me giddy and happy. Your feedback is what keeps me going. I love you all. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Drugged, Then Attacked

**Drugged, Then Attacked**

It was a nice night at the bar. Brook was playing his violin while people talked, laughed, and danced with each other. It was like any other night there. The music made Law relax from his troubles with the Pirates. They seemed to be hooked on him. It wasn't a good thing, either.

"Torao, Whatcha thinking?" Luffy brought him out of his thoughts. Luffy's face was one of happiness. Chopper was beside him. He had taken his hat off and was scratching his right antler.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the music." Law smiled. It was nice to have Luffy with him. It made him feel safe. Luffy took a drink of his juice while Law took a swig of his vodka. It was Friday and he wanted to get drunk. No harm in that, right?

"Law?" Law looked up to see Robin standing next to the table. She was smiling at him while holding a cup of alcohol in her left hand.

"Yes, Robin-ya?"

"I was wondering if you would like to help me with something tomorrow." Law nodded. Robin was always on the hunt for more ponoglyphs. They had found a few on the island that talked about the true history. "Great. I'll come by to get you at eight. You'll be at Luffy's, right?" Another nod from the man.

After Robin left, Law ordered another mug of vodka. A woman came over with a cup of the alcohol. The time he was having made him feel good. Being surrounded by his friend made him fell happy. He wasn't worried about anything at this point.

Luffy started to sing when Law was on his sixth cup. His vision was going and his voice was slurring. At some point, Law found himself singing along with the other. "Law, are you okay?" Chopper sounded concerned.

"Yesssss. I-I'm fine." Law knew that he didn't sound fine. He was on the road to being completely drunk. It was a surprise he wasn't already there.

A woman came over with a smile on her face. Law smiled back at her and she blushed. A giggle escaped the girl. _She's really cute when she blushes._ What Law didn't know at that moment was that the girl was Nami.

"Hey, Law. I see that you're having a great time." Her voice made him realize who she was.

"H-Hey, Nami-y-ya. Yeah, I-I am." His smile didn't falter, though. It was big and wide.

"Well, that's good to hear. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming to work on Monday."

"Why?"

"I have to run some errands that morning. I'm sorry I won't be there." Law waved off her apology with his hand.

"You're fine. I-I can get U-Usopp-ya to do it. He helps when you go o-on e-errands anyway." Nami smiled. Law was too cute when he was drunk. The dark blush across his face was a good sign that he was halfway gone.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Law." Law waved goodbye as she walked away. She reminded him of his sister. She was always kind and sweet. Her crewmates would say otherwise, though.

"Torao, I think I need to get you home," Luffy announced. Law looked across the table at him. He was grinning at him.

"Why? I'm fine." He took another drink of his vodka. It made his worries go away. He hardly ever drank but he needed it that night. A few more drinks later, Law was feeling different. "Is it hot in here to you guys?" Law tugged on the collar of his shirt. It was really warm in the room. _Does someone have the heater on?_

Luffy and Chopper looked at him with confusion. "No. It's actually a little cold in here," Chopper answered as he hopped down off the seat. He went over to stand beside Law. "Can you lean your head down?" Law did as he was asked and let Chopper place a hoof on his head.

With alarm, Chopper snatched his hoof away from Law's forehead. "You're burning up! You need to get home!" Luffy didn't say anything as he picked Law up.

"I need to pay for the drinks." Before Luffy carried him out of the bar, Law pulled his wallet out and put some money down on the table. After, he allowed Luffy to carry him out into the cold, night air.

With a sigh of relief, Law breathed in a shaky breath. He felt highly uncomfortable. His body felt as if it was on fire. The chilly wind was nice on the skin that was exposed. Another thing was that his pants felt really tight. "Luffy-ya, I feel weird." The other just kept walking with determination.

...

Once they were back at Luffy's house, Sanji and Zoro popped up when Luffy called for them. "What's wrong with Law?" Sanji was right beside Luffy when he saw Law's condition. Zoro was on the other side of him with the same worried expression.

"Chopper said that he had a fever and told me that he needed to come home." He looked at Law. The man was sweating, breathing heavily, and his face was a dark red. "Torao told me that he felt weird on out way here."

On full alert, Sanji followed Luffy into Law's room. He laid Law on the bed and watched him convulse. "It's too hot in here," Law moaned. He didn't feel good and definitely didn't feel right.

"Zoro, go and turn on the air conditioner in here." Grunting, Zoro went over to the window and turned it on. Law still felt too hot.

"I feel weird..." Not knowing what else to do, the three men left the room to let him get better. Law writhed on the bed in strange pain and frustration. The covers and his clothes touching him rose a strange sensation in him. His pants were too tight. Unbuttoning them, Law practically tore them off. It relieved some of the pressure that was in his pants.

The searing heat was still there and he didn't know what to do. Getting out of the bed, Law stumbled to the joining bathroom. He ran the shower as he stripped his clothes. He was used to baths, but it would have to do for now. He entered and immediately fell to the ground.

The pain of changing was over-come by the burning heat in his body. Law's breath was heavy and he was wheezing. Looking down his body, Law noticed that his slit was open. _What the hell is going on?_

"Law, is everything okay?" Sanji knocked on the door before entering. He stopped dead in his tracts when he saw Law. His face turned a bright red in an instant. "I-I'm s-sorry. I'll come b-back later." With that, he walked back out the bathroom and shut the door.

Law continued to examine his body. Most of the heat he felt was down there. _Don't tell me..._ "Sanji!"

Sanji opened the door and walked into the room again but had one of his hands covering his eyes. "Y-Yes?"

"I need you to go and get a medicine from Chopper." He said the name. "And do it fast." Nodding, Sanji left the room and closed the door again. "This is just great. I get drugged on one of the best nights I've had in a long time," Law grumbled.

Thinking of who might've done it, Law turned on the hot water and decided to wash his body. He made sure to scrub every part of his body. It wasn't long until Sanji came back with the medicine.

"Please, bring it to me." Keeping his eyes covered, Sanji made his way over to Law. Without another word, Law quickly swallowed the medicine. "Thank you."

The heat in his body started to subside and he was feeling normal again. His slit was closing. "What was wrong?" Sanji had uncovered his eyes when Law said it was okay. The shower was still running.

"It seems that I was drugged. The medicine Chopper gave you for me was to counteract the drug used." Law cut the water off. "I don't know who did it, but now I have to be careful of what I order at the bar."

Sanji helped him out of the shower and over to the toilet. Law dried off and told Sanji that he was fine. The man left and went back downstairs to let Law get dressed. He chose a nightshirt and boxers. It made him feel better.

Once he was dressed, Law went downstairs to check on the others. In the kitchen, Zoro was at the table with Luffy and Sanji was leaning against the counter, smoking a cigarette.

Luffy perked up when he saw Law. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Sitting down, Law looked at each occupant of the room. He didn't want to worry them but they had to know. "While we were having fun at the bar, one of the drinks I ordered was drugged." Luffy immediately got angry. "Their plan seemed to have backfired when Luffy was asked to take me home."

"I bet it was that Pirate." Luffy went to leave the house until Law grabbed his arm. He glanced down at Law's hand.

"Please, don't go and start a fight. They will be leaving in a few days." He tugged Luffy back to his chair. "It will be fine. I will confront them tomorrow with Robin."

He was able to remember that Robin had asked him to help her. It was amazing at how quickly he could sober up. He blamed the drug for the main reason of his more drunken state. The four talked and joked with each other. It was fun and Law felt safer.

...

The next day, Law woke up with Luffy on his chest, again. Zoro was pressed up against his side with his arm around the two of them. Sanji wasn't in the bed, so Law thought that he was getting breakfast together.

Slipping Luffy off of him and Zoro's arm from around them, Law quietly made his way downstairs. He found Sanji in the kitchen, who was indeed cooking breakfast. Law sat at the table and watched him cook for a bit before speaking.

"Did you also sleep with me last night?" Sanji almost jumped two feet in the air. It made Law laugh.

A glare was shot at his way with a red face accompanying it. "Don't scare me and don't say it like that. But, yes. We got in bed with you right after you fell asleep. I got up this morning to make breakfast." Sanji continued to cook as he talked. The two talked for a while before Luffy stumbled through the doorway.

"Morning," he said in a groggy voice. The other two just smiled.

"Good morning, Luffy-ya." Luffy gave him a tired grin and sat at the table. Law took the teen's arm in his hands and started to stretch it. It was something he hardly ever did, but it entertained him. Luffy just let him do it. To Law, it was fascinating on how much he can stretch.

A little more later, Zoro came into the room. He didn't say anything and just sat down next to Law, who greeted him. Zoro nodded in reply. The two late risers laid their heads down on the table. "Why are you two up so early?" Luffy asked. Law was still playing with his arm.

"Law has a date with Robin this morning." Sanji and Law turned toward Zoro. Law was shocked that the man would say that. Sanji was shocked that Zoro even knew what a date was.

A knock on the front door got Law's attention away from Zoro. He looked to the clock on the wall. Eight o' clock. He let go of Luffy's arm and got up. H went to the door. Law opened it to find Robin standing on the other side. "Good morning, Miss Robin. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Law-kun. I would be delighted to join you all for breakfast." He moved to let her inside. She walked with him to the kitchen to find that the table was set and Luffy was now wide awake.

"Hey, Robin," Luffy said. He was already piling his plate with food.

"Robin-swan, are you joining us for breakfast this morning?" Law rolled his eyes at the cook. He was always like this around pretty girls.

"Yes. Then, Law-kun and I will be exploring a cave just off the village nearby." Law nodded and they sat down at the table to eat. The others explained to Robin what had happened the night before. She told them that she would protect Law with the cost of her life. Law didn't like that,

...

After breakfast, Law and Robin left the house. They walked down a dirt pat away from the town. "Law-kun, why are you afraid of going back home?" The question had bothered her for quite a while.

"Robin-ya, would you like to marry a maniac? A person who is so bent on you becoming theirs that they would kill your entire family to make sure that it would happen?" Robin was shocked at his response. She wasn't expecting him to ask those questions.

"No. I would want to run away from them." There was a moment of silence. "Is that why you won't go home?"

"This is my home. I have made a life here that I don't want taken from me." He smiled. "I have made friends that I wouldn't trade for anything else in the world." A tear ran down his left cheek. "I am actually happy being here."

A smile crossed Robin's face. "And we have a friend that we wouldn't give up for anything in the whole world. He has helped us through thick and thin and he loves us with all his heart."

They got to the cave that Robin indicated. "Do you need some light?" Robin nodded. He walked into the darkness and he started to glow brighter than any lamp you could find. "I'll follow you since you are the one who is reading."

Going first, Robin led Law down the winding way and to an open cavern. "This place is amazing. I have never seen this place before."

"I found this place a few days ago when I was exploring. It has things written all across the walls." She walked up to one of the them. "I wanted to show you this." She placed her hand on the wall. A pedestal rose from the ground. It had something sitting on top of it.

"What is that?" Law walked up to it. It was small box. He placed his hand on it and it lit up the whole room. It was fascinating.

"It is something that only reacts to you." Law furrowed his brows. _What does she mean?_ "Open it."

Law cautiously placed his hand on the box and slowly opened it. What he saw made him gasp. In the center of the box was a medallion. It had his symbol on it. "I don't understand."

"On the walls, it says that your family, the Trafalgar family, was one of the first merfolk of your kind." She smiled. "You and your family were the only ones that enjoyed the company of humans and would interact with them." Law glanced back at the medallion.

"Why is there here, though?"

"A long time ago, your family was being hunted by another family. They were angry that yours was interacting with humans." Her smile faded to a frown. "Your ancestors placed the family seal in here for protection. This island has always been protected by it or another family member."

"So, I am the last of my family?" Robin nodded. Law placed the medallion back in the box. "I want to leave this here. It will continue to protect the island even when I am gone." Robin started to smile again. Footsteps sounded from the entryway.

Robin and Law were ready for a fight. Law unsheathed his nadochi. He had brought it with him for protection. "Who's there?" Robin pushed the stone to hid the medallion. Suddenly, the woman fell but Law was able to catch her before she made it to the ground. She was breathing heavily.

"Robin-ya! What's wrong?!"

"S-Sea s-stone," Robin stuttered. He looked up to see the one person he didn't want to see at that time.

"Hello again, Law." The man was already a handful when he first met him.

"What do you want, Kid-ya?" Law lifted Robin into his arms. She was weak from the exposure of the sea prism stone. It didn't affect him in the slightest. He had already figured out a plan to get them out of the area.

"You look even more beautiful glowing like that." There was an ever-present grin on Kid's face. It made Law uncomfortable. He started to move with Robin.

"What do you want?" Law's plan was to figure out what Kid wanted. If he didn't like it, he would get Robin and himself out of there. He picked up his sheath and put his nadochi back in it.

"I want you. That's all I want." This was met with a disgusted look from Law.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to decline. I am not a possession and I will never like you." Law made a Room. "See you another time, Kid-ya." With that, Law switched them with a plant from outside. He heard the frustrated yell from Kid as he carried away from where they had just been.

"Law-kun, you can put me down now." Law turned red as he put her down. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Robin." He smiled at her and returned the hug. "Should we tell Luffy about what happened?" The younger man should know.

"If you don't want to tell him, I will. He should be aware that Kid has sea prism stone." Law nodded and walked with Robin back to town. The day was just getting started and he was already being chased. This wasn't good at all.

"You can tell him. I have to go to check on something." Robin gave him a worried look. "Don't worry. I can just go and get Zoro to go with me. I know where he is anyway." Robin nodded and left to find Luffy. Law walked in the direction of the ocean.

On the shore of the beach, Law found Zoro standing in the water. His swords were on the shore, away from water. "Zoro-ya, I need you for a bit." The man placed his foot that had been on the other leg on the ground. He turned to Law.

"What's wrong?" He walked to the shore and put his shirt back on. He grabbed his swords and walked up to Law. He seemed worried.

"That Pirate from before is following me. He has sea prism stone so Luffy can't get near him." Zoro nodded. "I would like for you to stay with me until they leave.' He was already paranoid as it was.

"Sure. I will. Want to go swimming with me? I bet the pool is open and it will be somewhere secluded. Nobody will be able to see you." Law grinned. He already knew why Zoro wanted to go swimming with him.

"You're still trying to beat me at laps?" He got a grin from the green-haired man. "I thought so. I've told you before, I'm built for the water."

"Doesn't mean that I can't try." Law had to agree. Zoro was always trying to beat him at swimming. He was already the best swordsman in the world. Now, it seemed, he wanted to beat the best swimmer on the island.

"Before we go, I have to check on something." Zoro agreed. He followed Law through the forest and to a small ruin on the edge of the ocean. He asked Zoro to wait outside the entrance while he went inside. Going into the small room, Law stood in the middle of it.

Raising his hand to the ceiling, Law bit his hand and poured some onto the ground. It lit up a vibrant red. A small compartment opened up in the ground. Lowering himself to his knees, Law reached in and pulled out a small bag. It was just a regular brown bag that had nothing on it.

Slowly, he opened the bag. Inside was a golden coin that many had tried to get for years. He smiled. _It's still safe. I'm so happy._ Law tied the bag back and lowered it back into the compartment. He closed it and it locked itself back.

He met Zoro outside. "Is everything okay?" Law nodded. Nobody from Luffy's crew knew where he had hidden the treasure. He was told by them not to tell anyone because it would be safer if he didn't. They laughed and joked as they made their way to Usopp's pool he had made for Law and the others. He hoped that nothing was wrong with the others.

 **I am so sorry that this is late. Please, don't get mad at me. I love you all and hope that you like the new chapter. Have a fabulous day. Tatty-bye!**

 **Fun Fact of the Day - Space is almost completely quiet.**


End file.
